My forever girl
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam Nightingale thought her life was simple but when a strange man with a blue box turns up and hers and Clara's doorstep, things get complicated pretty quickly. Who is this man? Why does he refer to her by another name? the Doctor/OC (going to do 9/10/11 and potentially 12)</html>
1. Prologue

**(this chapter has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

Shona shifted from foot to foot. Today was the day of her initiation into the Time Lord Academy. It all came down to this moment, looking into the Untempered Schism to find out who you are going to become. One by one the children went in and came out. Some looked frightened, some were inspired. Soon it was going to be Shona's turn. Her palms began to sweat and her heart fluttered nervously.

She walked into the room and stood in front of the Untempered Schism. Her breathing grew shallow as it opened. Shona could see so much beauty. The colours of the Vortex swirled and shifted. Shona stared deep into the Vortex. Gold Vortex energy seemed to be closer to her than anything else. Shona reached out with a hand and the vortex energy did the same. She gasped as sudden flood of images go through her mind to fast for her to comprehend.

A few Time Lord Elders were there to oversee the initiation and had seen what had occurred. "She's the one", one said.

"Indeed", another said and walked over to the girl.

"What just happened?" Shona asked "you looked into the Untempered Schism", the elder said.

"I know but what about the energy? It touched my hand. It shouldn't do that should it?" Shona asked worried.

"Everything is fine", the elder said touching hand to her forehead.

Many, Many years later…

"Koschei where are you taking me?" Shona asked her friend as he led her through the park

"It's a surprise", Koschei said smiling. They approached a stone rotunda and walked up the steps.

"Wait here", he instructed to her. Shona sat down on the stone bench wondering why her friend had brought her here. By now Shona had grown into a fairly beautiful young woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She'd made friends at the academy with two boys Koschei and Theta. Over the years Theta and Shona's friendship grew eventually blossoming into something more. Despite all this Shona and Koschei remained good friends.

Her face flushed as she remembered their first kiss under the rotunda. Shona then gasped as a pain shot through her. She gripped the stone bench she was sitting on as a warmth followed the pain. It seemed to spread from her hearts throughout her body. Shona fumbled with the communicator that she had attached to the belt of her dress. It slipped in her hands and clattered on the floor. Shona leant down to grab it but a wave of dizziness made her fall off the bench. She lay on the cold stone floor, a fire burning inside and seeming to grow hotter by the second. Shona tried to shout but found she couldn't. She prayed that Koschei would be back soon.

"Go on Theta she's waiting for you", Koschei said giving his friend a friendly push in the direction of the rotunda. They heard a cry come from said direction. The two Time Lords raced towards the rotunda. "Shona!" Theta cried going over to her. "She's burning up", he said to Koschei when he put a hand to her forehead.

"Come on let's get her to med bay", Koschei said. Theta gathered up Shona into his arms. It was only when he tried to move her that several red robed elders appeared.

"I'm glad you're here. Shona needs medical help", Theta said grateful to see them. One of them knelt down and examined Shona who was in Theta's arms. "Is it time?" one asked.

"Yes", the elder examining Shona replied.

"Time? Time for what?" Koschei asked.

"Keep them back", the one who examined Shona ordered. Two elders held Koschei back and one got hold of Theta.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Theta said struggling. They watched as Shona's body began to glow. She whimpered in pain and her eyes opened.

"Help me", she whimpered tears forming. Theta and Shona's eyes met briefly 'I love you' he mouthed. Shona smiled in acknowledgement before disappearing completely.


	2. Bells of Saint John

**Wowsers! This is my very first ever Doctor who fanfic and already a few people like it. I hope I can continue that way. Thank you to SaliorSedna052, SeleneAlice, TimeLady Hope and Sapphire Psycho for the favourites/follows. **

**The Dreamer (Guest): I'm glad you found the prologue amazing. I hope you like this next chappie. (this chapter has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

"Oh come on you stupid machine!" Sam heard her housemate Clara shout disturbing her from sleep. Sam groaned and started to count. To be honest she was almost glad that Clara had disturbed her as she'd been having strange dreams for the past week. She knew that if Clara has a problem with computers or any other type of gadget it didn't take her long to ask Sam for help. Sam got to 5 when Clara knocked on her door. "Sam you up? I need your help", Clara called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I heard", Sam muttered "I'll there in a sec!" she called back. Sam sat up in bed and felt around on the table for her glasses. She put them on and got out of bed. Sam runs to the bathroom and has the quickest shower ever pulling on jeans, red converse and a long sleeve black shirt with 'bowties are cool!' written on it. She then goes into Clara's room to find that she's on the phone. "You're calling a help line?" she asked.

"Yep been on the phone since you've been in the shower", Clara replied sounding apologetic.

"Why didn't you wait? Look I'll make us some tea since you don't need my help", Sam said "sometimes I don't know why I put up with you Clara Oswald", she added.

"Cause I'm your best friend in the whole wide world?" Clara suggested

"Hm that's a start I suppose", Sam said going down stairs.

"Oh and I did let you live here!" Clara shouted down to her.

"Come on I'm the best housemate you've had!" Sam called back from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're my only housemate", Clara replied smiling.

Sam smiled and shook her head going into the kitchen. She was putting milk in the cups when the doorbell went along with a lot of frantic knocking. Sam went out into the hall as Clara came down the stairs. Sam opened the door to find a man in monk robes? "Can we help you?" she asked part of her wanting to shut the door again.

"Shona? Clara Oswin Oswald?" the man said rather excitedly.

"No my name is Sam", Sam said instincts telling her to shut the door.

"It's just Clara Oswald. Who are you?" Clara asked confused how the man knew them.

"I'm the Doctor. Don't you remember me?" the Doctor asked still equally excited to see them both.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell. Doctor who?" Sam asked.

"No I'm just the Doctor. Could you ask me that again?" the Doctor asked them.

"Uh ok Doctor who?" Sam said humouring him.

"Ok just once more", the Doctor asked

"Doctor who?" Sam said finally having enough of the strange man.

The Doctor did a sort of 'happy' dance after hearing her say that 3 times. "I've never realised how much I enjoy hearing that out loud. Thank you", the Doctor said.

"Happy to help", Sam said shutting the door.

"No please! I need to talk to you!" the Doctor shouted banging on the door. He was overjoyed to see both Clara and Shona, no Sam, alive. However, neither of them recognised him. The Doctor realised that this must be the very first time he meets Sam. He carried on banging on the door calling to them.

Sam and Clara sit on the stairs drinking their tea whilst 'the Doctor' carries on calling through the door. "We should talk to him. To get him to stop", Sam said quietly to Clara.

"You're right", Clara agreed. They set their cups on the stairs and go over to the intercom. Clara switches it on showing the Doctor's face. He waves at them.

"Why are you still here?" Clara asked him.

"You phoned me. You were looking for the internet", the Doctor replied.

"That was you?" Sam asked exchanging a glance with Clara.

"Course it was me", the doctor replied.

"Ok well how did you get here so fast?" Clara asked. _Very good question _Sam thought.

"Happened to be in the neighbourhood. On my mobile phone", at these words the Doctor moved to reveal a blue box behind him.

"Why did you point to that blue box when you said 'mobile phone'?" Sam asked.

"It's a very accurate description", the Doctor replied.

"Ok mister we're done now", Sam said switching off the intercom. Both woman looked up when they heard creaking upstairs…

"Clara, Sam. Look it's me. Can I come in now?" the Doctor asked through the intercom.

"I don't understand", Clara said.

"Could you open the door?" the Doctor asked again.

"I don't know…" Sam said.

"Of course you can!" the Doctor said not understanding why they weren't letting him in.

"…where I am" Clara and Sam said together. It dawned on the Time Lord that there was something wrong. "Where I am? Please I don't know where I am!" the women say together. The Doctor gets the door open with his sonic.

He sees Clara and Sam unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Where am I? Please I don't know where I am!" their voices say simultaneously. The Doctor stands to see the two women on the dish of the walking base station disguised as a little girl. He uses his sonic on the dish momentarily halting the upload. Going into Clara's room he finds the laptop. The Doctor then returns back down stairs to start the frantic process of reversing the upload. His fingers flew over the keyboard seeming getting quicker as he reverses the process.

"You're not taking them away from me this time", the Doctor said typing away. The Doctor's efforts pay off as a beam of light shoots out of the dish onto the two women. Sam gasps and starts to breathe "your safe now", the Doctor said hugging her. The Doctor checked Clara and was happy that she was breathing as well.

The Doctor got both women into their beds while they were still out of it. He left out some jammy dodgers and a pitcher of water on Clara's bedside table. The Doctor then went next door to Sam's room. He smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek "I'm glad to see you again Shona", the Doctor said quietly before leaving.

Sam woke to find herself in bed, glasses off. She put them on and got out of bed. Sam heard voices from her slightly open bedroom window. She pushed it open and leaned out to find the Doctor and Clara already outside. "Hey you two!" she called down.

"Sam! Are you alright?" the Doctor asked standing up.

"I guess. Hold on I'm gonna come down", Sam said closing the window. She grabbed a jacket and went outside.

"Here", The Doctor said handing over a cup of tea.

"Have you drunk out of this?" Sam asked

"Yes but you won't catch anything don't worry", the Doctor said. He then went onto explain to the two of them what went happened to them.

Sam sipped her tea listening to his explanation. It kind of made some sense to her. Then the Doctor said something that made no sense after looking around the corner of his box. "The three of us need to get inside that box now", he said going to unlock the door.

"Trust me, you'll understand once we're in there", he added.

"I bet we will!" Sam said not liking where this could be headed. It seemed like Clara had the same thought as she said

"Is that what you do? Bring a snogging booth? There is such a thing as too keen", Clara said confusing the Doctor. He was about to reply when he saw all the lights in the surrounding houses go on. "Clara, Sam look around you", he said making them turn around.

The trio watched as the man under the street lamp turned around showing the dish on the back of his head. "What is that thing?" Clara asked

"A walking base station, you saw one earlier", the Doctor replied.

"Actually we saw a little girl", Sam said.

"Of course! Active camouflage. They could be everywhere!" the doctor said smacking his head. Sam glanced nervously around after he said that.

Clara dragged them over when she spotted something behind the house. "The only place lit up right now is here. That must mean…"Sam broke off as they heard the roar of aeroplane engines overhead. Looking up they saw a plane headed straight from them!

"Us 3 box. Now!" the Doctor said grabbing their hands and pulling them into the TARDIS.

Sam and Clara gape at the interior whilst the Doctor runs around the console. "Yes it's bigger on the inside. No I don't have time to talk about it", the Doctor said flicking switches. "Right come on", the Doctor said grabbing Sam's hand and hurrying to the door.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked

"What about the plane? "Clara added.

"Yes I am mad and we're on the plane", the Doctor said answering both their questions before opening the door. The second it's open the Doctor tumbles away from the TARDIS pulling Sam down with him. She blushes slightly at the close proximity. Sam lets go of the Doctor's hand so she could get herself up.

They battled their way to the cockpit battling against the turbulence. The Doctor gets the door open with his screwdriver. They cram into the cockpit. Thinking quickly, Sam grabs hold of the throttle and pulls it back. The Doctor grabs hold of her waist as the aeroplane is pulled sharply upwards. Sam fights back a blush when she realised where the Doctor was holding her. Clara clung onto the Doctor so she didn't fall backwards. "Yes!" Sam said as the plane just about clears the rooftops. "Uh you can let go of me now", Sam said to the Doctor when the pilot and co-pilot started to come around.

"Sorry", he said apologising _it's too early for her. She doesn't even know you or remember_ the Doctor thought silently scolding himself.

The pilot spoke bringing him out of his thoughts. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Well I blocked your Wi-Fi", the Doctor said using his screwdriver on the instruments "you can drive", and he added patting the pilot on the arm. The trio made their way through the plane past the groggy passengers to the TARDIS.

"Ok. When are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Clara pretty much demanded to the Doctor whilst Sam wandered around taking everything in.

"Breakfast", the Doctor said simply glancing at Sam before throwing a switch.

"Well I'm not waiting till breakfast", Clara said.

"I second that", Sam put in.

"It's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast", the Doctor said going to the door and opening it.

Clara and Sam followed the Doctor outside. People were applauding them for their 'performance' of the appearing box. The Doctor handed them a fez of money before going back into the TARDIS. Clara and Sam carried on collecting money from the onlookers. They turned when they saw a motorbike emerging from the TARDIS. There was more applause at that "next time it'll be a camel", the Doctor said. He hands both women a helmet each. Sam got on behind the doctor after putting her helmet on. She put her arms around his waist and Clara slipped on behind her. The Doctor drove the bike through London past several tourist destinations. Little did they know that they were being tracked.

The trio sat at a table in a rooftop café. The Doctor typed away at Clara's laptop whilst Sam stared out over London. She zoned out whilst the Doctor and Clara argued over who was going to be able to track down the people who were trying to find them. "Get the coffee's Doctor. Clara can do it", Sam said interrupting their argument. "Well go then", she added looking at the Doctor as he hadn't moved. He went to go inside but turned around. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing. Just you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit Victorian?" the Doctor asked not completely answering Sam's question.

"Victorian?" Clara asked wondering why he said that.

"Well you're young. Shouldn't you be doing young things?" the doctor asked whilst doing a not so bad impression of John Travolta "with young people?" Sam giggled at his attempt at dancing.

"What you mean, like you? Down boy!" Clara said making Sam laugh again. The Doctor was about to retort but didn't. He didn't mind what Clara had said because it made Sam laugh even if it was at his expense.

It didn't seem very long before the Doctor came hurrying out of the café. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yep just setting up a username", Clara replied typing away.

"You learn fast", the Doctor commented.

"Clara Oswin for the win!" Clara said still typing away.

"Oh Oswin! That can be the user name!" Sam said.

"I like it. Good thinking", Clara said giving Sam a high five. The Doctor heard Sam say that which made him hesitate before going back inside.

Sam looked over Clara's shoulder to see what she was doing. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Just got photos of everyone using the webcams", Clara replied.

"And you're checking them against every social networking site to find out which have mentioned where they work. Very nice. I'm slightly jealous", Sam said.

"I wouldn't worry. Once this is all over I very much doubt I'll keep all that techie knowledge", Clara.

"well if after all of this you are still interested, I could teach you a few things so you don't have to keep asking me all the time", Sam suggested.

"Thanks Sa-"Clara broke off when several of the sites showed where the all the people worked.

"The shard", Sam said reading the name. The pair looked over at the giant glass building. "Clara's found them", Sam said to the Doctor as he joined them.

"She found them", he said in a monotone voice.

"The shard floor 65", Clara added.

"Floor 65", the Doctor repeated in the same monotone voice. Sam frowned at him knowing something was wrong.

"Doctor!" she managed to shout before the walking base station zapped them back into the Wi-Fi.

The Doctor rushed outside to find a base station looking like him standing there. Behind him Clara was slumped over the table unconscious. Sam lay next to the chair also unconscious. The head of the 'Doctor' base station turned around to show Clara and Sam in the dish. "Doctor? Help us. Where don't know where we are. Please help", they said in unison.

He used his sonic screw driver on the base station. The Doctor then worked hard on Clara's laptop to hack the base station. He succeeded and sent the Doctor base station on his way. Whilst waiting for the base station to arrive at the Shard, the Doctor sat down next to Sam on the floor. He carefully leant her against him and put an arm around her. "I'm getting you and Clara out safely. As well everyone else. That's a promise", he told her knowing she wouldn't have heard him but it made him feel better saying it. He looked at the computer to see that the base station posing as him had arrived. "Download them back into their bodies right now", the Doctor ordered through his double.

"I can't", the woman known as Kizlet said.

"Yes you can", the Doctor said not taking no for an answer.

"They are both full integrated into the cloud. They can't be separated", Kizlet said feeling slightly superior that fact that she had two people that the Doctor cared for and that he couldn't do anything to save them.

"So download the entire cloud", the Doctor said refusing to give up "all those people will be able to go home. They'd be free", he added.

"Most of them would die" Kizlet argued not knowing what the Doctor had up his sleeve.

"They would be free from a living hell. It's the best you can do for them so give the order", the Doctor said. They argued until the Doctor revealed that the Doctor she was speaking to wasn't actually him. The base station Doctor took off his helmet and turned his head around to reveal the dish. Kizlet was then downloaded into the cloud.

The Doctor increased the obedience of one of Kizlet's employees so that he would download the entire cloud, meaning that Sam and Clara was free. "I'll see you soon Shona", the Doctor whispered kissing her on the forehead as she began to stir. With reluctance he gently laid her back down again and walked away.

"Doctor?" Clara said waking up.

"Where is he Sam?" she asked as her friend got to her feet.

"Gone", Sam said _I'll see you soon Shona_ the Doctor's voice rang in her head.

"Sam! Sam!" Clara called entering their home. She found Sam curled up on the sofa with a book. Clara smiled when she saw that her eyes were closed. She gently shook her awake

"Hm?" Sam said sleepily.

"Someone wants to talk to you", Clara said "come on". Sam got up and followed Clara outside. They stopped outside the blue box.

"Go on", Clara said. Sam took a deep breath and pushed open the door.


	3. Sam or Shona?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who **

**The Dreamer: you'll have to read the chapter to find out what they talk about. Yes she'll see the other regenerations of the Doctor through teleporting this chapter will tell you how that happens. **

**NicoleR85: the episodes will be slightly jumbled around. Where Sam goes first you'll just have to wait and see. **

**If anybody had any episodes in particular they'd like me to do then let me know. ****(this chapter has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

"Hello? Doctor?" Sam called entering the box. There was no answer. She walked around the console listening to the hum. As she circled the console one of the panels opened a crack, golden light spilling out. A soft song filled the air putting Sam into a trance. She reached out towards the light. The second she touched the panel the light swirled around her. Images flashed through her mind to fast for her to comprehend. She cried out as pain surged through her but she couldn't take her hands off the console.

The Doctor heard someone cry out. He recognised it straight away _Shona! _The Time Lord rushed into the console room. The Doctor yanked her away from the console. They crashed to the floor, the light faded. "Sam. Come on wake up", the Doctor pleaded. "Doctor", Sam whispered opening her eyes. He hugged her before helping her to her feet.

"Whoa careful there", the Doctor as she stumbled a little unsteady of her feet. He sat her down on one of the chairs in the console room. "Hey what's wrong?" the Doctor said noticing the tears.

"Who am I?" she asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked not understanding.

"Who am I? Am I Sam or I am Shona? You call me Shona and she calls me Shona whilst showing me all of those confusing things", Sam sobbed. The Doctor pulled her into a hug while she cried into his chest.

"You're both", the Doctor said after a while.

"What? How?" Sam asked pulling back so she could look at him.

"I'll show you. Close your eyes", he said. Sam hesitated before closing her eyes. The doctor placed his fingers on her temples and close his eyes.

_"Is it time?" one asked. _

_"Yes", the elder examining Shona replied._

_ "Time? Time for what?" Koschei asked._

_ "Keep them back", the one who examined Shona ordered. Two elders held Koschei back and one got hold of Theta. _

_"Why aren't you helping her?" Theta said struggling. They watched as Shona's body began to glow. She whimpered in pain and her eyes opened. _

_"Help me", she whimpered tears forming. Shona disappeared before their eyes. _

Sam opened her eyes. "What happened to me after that?" she asked.

"You'd be teleported between my regenerations. I can't really tell you much more than that as this is the first time that you meet me", the Doctor explained.

"What are we?" Sam asked.

"Time Lords. Well you're a Time Lady. We're from Gallifrey", the Doctor replied.

"So we're friends then? I mean if I keep teleporting between your regenerations then we must be", Sam said.

"Yes we're very good friends", the Doctor said wanting to tell her more but knows it was too early for her.

Sam yawned "sorry guess I'm a little tired", she said apologised.

"That's alright. Come on there's a spare room you can rest in", the Doctor said. He led her down a corridor to a door. "See you in the morning", the Doctor said to her before walking off. Sam watched him go before entering the room. The Doctor went back to the console room. He sat down in the chair and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He'd been carrying around with him ever since Shona disappeared on Gallifrey.

The next day…

Sam woke to the hum of the TARDIS. She put on her glasses and got up to find a door had appeared in the wall of the room. Sam pushed the door open to find a bathroom. The bath was already full of warm bubbly water. "Thanks hon", Sam said. The TARDIS gave a happy hum in reply. She had a nice relaxing bath and dried off using one of the big blue towels. "Now all I need is some clean clothes", Sam murmured wrapping a towel around her. She smiled when she went back into the room to find a pair of jeans, dark blue shirt and her red converse. "You are amazing", Sam said to the TARDIS as she got dressed. She tugged a brush through her hair and tied it back into a ponytail. Sam walked out of the room and was partway down the corridor when the pain started. She gasped and fell to her knees. "Doctor", Sam said with some trouble. She swallowed and tried again. "Doctor!" she not shouted but screamed.

The Doctor heard the scream and ran. "Sam!" he said kneeling down next to her.

"You called me Sam", she said laughing as a golden glow started to envelope her.

"Doctor I'm scared", Sam said her smile falling.

"I know you're scared but I promise you I'll find you. Every single time, I'll find you", the Doctor said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Say bye to Clara for me", Sam said. Next thing Sam knew was that she was free falling through the time vortex.


	4. End of the world

**Thanks to TheDoctorAllTheWay, Jordan Lynn 7, KatieWatsonHolmes, SkyAzusa and BowTiesAreCool97 for the follow/fave **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it **

**The Dreamer: I'm sorry for leaving you in a cliff-hanger so here's the next chapter (this has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

Sam felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to find someone kneeling next to her but he/she was blurred. Sam sat up and removed her glasses to clean them but was surprised that her vision was better with them off. "Shona?" the man in a leather jacket said. She frowned at him

"Do I know you?" she asked not recognising him. _I promise you I'll find you. Every single time, I'll find you _the Doctor's voice rang through her head. "Doctor?" she said and he gave her big grin. The Doctor help Sam to her feet.

"It's good to see you again", the Doctor said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you too", Sam said.

"So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" the Doctor asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh not much. Same old", Sam replied. Something told her to keep her mouth shut about where she'd been as it was his future she'd just come from. "By the way this is the first time that this has happened to me", she added knowing that it was important to mention it.

They walked into the console room only for Sam to be attacked by a blonde woman. "Ah! Ok can't breathe!" she managed to get out whilst being hugged to death. The woman stepped back smiling allowing Sam to breathe.

"This is Rose", the Doctor said introducing her to Sam. Rose looked at the Doctor confused.

"It's the first time I've met you Rose", Sam said to the woman. Rose nodded in understanding.

"So now you're here. Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked Sam.

"Somewhere fantastic", she replied. The Doctor grinned before putting in the co-ordinates.

The TARDIS's engines stopped as they'd arrived at their destination. "Where are we?" Rose asked

"Take a look", The Doctor said gesturing to the doors. Rose left the TARDIS

"You coming?" Sam asked turning to the Doctor when she got to the door.

"In a minute", he replied. She nodded and left. As soon as she had left the Doctor pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. The Time Lord found that he was always looking at the box whenever he was alone. The Doctor pocketed the box and left the TARDIS.

He found Rose and Sam gazing at the Earth through the large glass window. "The year is 5.5/apple/26. Welcome to the end of the Earth", the Doctor said to them both. The trio walked along the corridor. "Guests are reminded that Platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled at 15.39 followed by drinks in the Manchester suite", a computerized voice said.

"When they say guests do they mean people?" Rose asked.

"It depends by what you mean by people", the Doctor replied. Using his sonic screwdriver the three of them entered another room with a large window. "All the great and good are going to gather here to watch the world burn", he added.

"What for?" Rose asked

"Fun", the Doctor replied.

"Who the hell are you?" the Steward demanded.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks", The Doctor said annoyed.

"But how did you get in? This a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second!" the man exclaimed slightly panicking. The Doctor got out his psychic paper "The Doctor, his wife and plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Shona and our plus one Rose Tyler", the Doctor said wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam rolled her eyes but went along with it.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, his wife Shona and Rose Tyler", the Steward announced. He clapped his hands and smaller blue people appeared. "Our next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa", the Steward announced. 3 tree like people entered the room. The Steward then introduced the other guests. Jabe approaches the trio with Coffa and Lute. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather", Jabe said handing them a cutting.

"Thanks" Sam said and hands the plant to Rose. The Doctor let's go of Sam to check his pockets for 'gifts'. Sam rolled her eyes ant pulled a hair from her head. "I give you one of my hairs in return", Sam said smiling. She handed it over to Jabe. It briefly shimmered gold in Jabe's hand.

Sam gave a strand of hair to each of the guests as the approached. She gave several hairs to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. They gave the trio a silver egg. "Please welcome our very special guest. The Last human Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta 17", the Steward announced. Sam's eyes widened as what looked like a skin trampoline with eyes and a mouth is wheeled through.

The Doctor laughed slightly at the looks on both Rose and Sam's faces. Lady Cassandra spoke briefly about her parents before moving on to her gifts. "Last ostrich egg", she said as one of the staff brought it out and show it to the room. "Legend says it has a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Sam raised a brow at this. She knew what an ostrich looked like but who knows how much it had changed in the last 5 billion years. "Or was it my third husband?" Lady Cassandra said. Sam shook her head clearly not amused.

A juke box was then wheeled into room. "And here another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on", Cassandra said. One of the staff pressed a button and a record starts. The Doctor smiles before taking Sam's hands. They dance on the spot to the music. Sam then notices Rose leaving and stops. She goes after her, The Doctor following. "Doctor? Shona?" Jabe says before taking a picture of them when the paused. The pair continued to go looking for Rose. They walk down a corridor to where the Staff where 'parking' the TARDIS. When they were done one of them handed the Doctor a card. He reads it and looks back at the one who gave it to him. He shook his head and put it in his pocket.

The Doctor and Sam enter the room where Rose is sitting. Sam goes and sits next to Rose "bit overwhelming isn't it?" Sam said

"Yeah just a bit. Just looking at those aliens, they're so alien", Rose said. Sam smiled

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South", the Doctor joked.

"They all speak english", Rose added. "No you hear english. Telepathic field from the TARDIS. It gets inside your brain and translates everything", the Doctor explained.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose said starting to sound angry.

"I didn't think of that", the Doctor said slightly thrown by her tone.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then Doctor? I mean Shona here comes and goes whenever but at least she has a proper name!"

"Comes and goes whenever I want? For your information Rose Tyler, I don't have a choice! I don't think I'll ever have a choice!" Sam snapped. She got up and walked down the stairs towards the window.

The Doctor joined her by the window. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Shona I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that", Rose said coming up the pair.

"It's ok Rose", Sam said to the woman. She knew that Rose was overwhelmed was everything that was going on. The ship shudders "That's not supposed to happen", the Doctor said looking pleased and also curious. Sam and Rose shared a look.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket", the Doctor said fiddling with the control panel. "What do you think Jabe? Listened to the engines, they pitched up 30 hertz. Dodgy or what?" the Doctor asked Jabe as she approached.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me", Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm not sure but there is a maintenance shaft just behind our guest's suite, I could show you and your wife", Jabe said.

"That'd be great thanks", the Doctor said.

"Why don't you go talk to the last human", Sam suggested to Rose before the Doctor led her away.

The Doctor, Jabe and Sam walk single file down the maintenance corridor. "So you and the Doctor, how long have you two been married then?" Jabe asked Sam.

"Not long. A couple of years. Well it'll be 3 next month", Sam replied surprising herself how easily that came out.

"What was it like when you first met?" Jabe asked

"It was love at first sight. This one here was a right romantic. Took me dancing under the stars and then a year later he proposed", Sam said smiling. She was almost believing the story herself. The Doctor who was out in front was also smiling. "What was the exact words dear?" Sam asked keeping up with the story.

"I asked Shona if she'd be my forever girl", he replied. It was those very words that he was going to ask her but never got the chance to. To be honest deep down in his hearts he hoped that maybe one day he'll actually get to say those words. "Of course I said yes", Sam said "and a few years later, here we are", Sam added unaware of the Doctors thoughts.

The Doctor stopped at a control panel. He used his sonic on it. "I scanned you two earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species, refused to believe you existence", Jabe said. Sam noticed the tiniest flicker of emotion on the Doctor's face. "I know where you two are from. Forgive me for intruding but it's remarkable that you two even exist. I just want to say how sorry I am", Jabe said. Sam was confused by what she said but apparently it struck a nerve with the Doctor as tears formed in his eyes. Sam placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. The Doctor glances at her and she gives him a small smile. He completes his scan and they move on.

The trio enters the ventilation chamber. Three huge fans spin around making the place cool. Sam stared at the fans as the spin around.

_Sam found herself in room. Just like the one she, the Doctor and Rose was in. The said blonde was lying on the floor. "Sun filter descending", the computer voice said. _

_"Rose! Come on get up!" Sam said trying to wake up the woman but her hand goes right through. "Rose please!" Sam pleaded watching the sun filter come down all the while the computer voice telling them it was. Rose eventually woke and saw what was happening. She rushed up the stairs "Let me out!" she cried banging on the door. _

"Rose!" Sam blurt out opening her eyes. Without saying another word she grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him down the corridor. She led him past the Stewards door which was making the corridor fill with smoke. "Let me out!" they heard Rose shout.

"Hang on Rose!" Sam called to her. The Doctor worked hard with his sonic to get the sun filter up. He battled with the computer for several moments before Sam took the sonic and jammed it into the exposed wires. Sam and the Doctor tried to open the door. "It's jammed. Stay there don't move", The Doctor said before walking off.

"Where am I going to go? Ipswich?" Rose said

"I hear its lovely this time of year", Sam joked.

"Oh very funny", Rose said sarcastically.

"Shona come on!" the Doctor called and she ran after him.

In the Manchester suite…

Jabe revealed to the rest of the guests about the robot spiders which were on board. She then told them about the Stewards death when the Moxx of Balhoon said that they should tell him about this. Sam stared at Cassandra for a moment before gripping the Doctor's hand "she did it", Sam said loudly making the guests look at her. The Doctor glanced at Sam. He recognised the look she was giving Cassandra. "You don't have any proof", Cassandra said confidently.

"Yeah I do. They're not real. Just drones", Sam said pointing to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. The Doctor walked over to them. One tried to strike him but he pulled it arm off.

"Just like Shona said, Drones", the Doctor said yanking a wire from the arm making the others fall down. The guests looked at the drones shocked.

Cassandra knew her game was up and confessed to all of it. She activated the spiders that were stashed all over the ship. Several explosions from the metal menaces caused the force field to fail. Cassandra teleported out with her bodyguards feeling very smug. With heat levels rising quickly the Doctor, Jabe and Sam hurried back to the ventilation chamber.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy did you?" Sam asked as they saw that the manual switch was on the far side. All that was standing in the way were 3 fans. The Doctor pulled a lever and the fans slow down. The second he released the lever the fans started up again. Jabe pulled the lever down and held it there. "You can't the heats going to vent through this place", the Doctor said

"I know", Jabe said understanding what was going to happen.

"But you're made of wood", he added not wanting to see her get hurt.

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord, Time Lady", she said to both of them.

Sam and the Doctor quickly dodges the first one and run underneath. They watch the second one go around waiting for the right moment to go. Sam looks back at Jabe who is sweating and breathing heavily. That made up Sam's mind "I'm sorry!" she said to the Doctor before dodging back under the 1st fan. "Jabe get out of here!" Sam shouted over the noise of the fans taking the lever from her. "Go!" she added when the tree woman didn't move. Jabe nodded and left.

Sam gripped the lever tightly using all her weight to keep it down. She watched as the Doctor got past the second fan. The heat levels in the room rose with every passing second. Sam cried out as the metal got too hot for her to hold. She saw the Doctor look back at her concerned. Sam stripped off her shirt, bunched it up in her hands and pulled the lever down again.

She watched as the Doctor waited for the right moment. The computer began the countdown "10…9…8…7…6". The Doctor stepped through and quickly went to the switch pulling it down just before the countdown got to 1. Sam waited till the Doctor was safely through before letting go. She looks at her shaking burnt hands. The Doctor carefully took her hands in his. A golden glow enveloped them so when he removed his hands, hers were completely healed. Sam threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Shame about your shirt. I liked that one", the Doctor said when she removed the shirt from the lever.

"I can get a new one", she said as he put handed her his leather jacket. She slipped it on.

They walked back to the Manchester suite hand in hand. Jabe notices Sam and goes over "Thank you. You didn't have to do it but you did", she said.

"I couldn't let you die", Sam said smiling at her. The Doctor and Sam approached Rose. She gave the blonde woman a hug "you ok?" she asked

"I'll be fine. What about you two?" Rose asked. Sam shrugged

"I'll live", she replied. The Doctor picked up the Ostrich egg and broke in open. Inside is was teleportation feed. He reverses it making Cassandra appear without her bodyguards.

"The Last Human. Innocent people have died because of you", Sam spat. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?" the Doctor asked as there was a creaking sound coming from her.

"Your creaking Milady", Sam said.

"What? Moisturize me! I'm drying out! It's too hot!" she exclaimed as she was becoming whiter.

"Help her", Rose said to the Doctor.

"Everything has its time and everything dies", he said coldly. Sam and Rose look away as she explodes.

The TARDIS

Sam grabs another blue shirt identical to the one she was wearing before from the huge wardrobe. She took the opportunity to look and herself in the mirror. The woman in the mirror had longer wavy hair with violet eyes instead of indigo. Sam inspected the ends of her hair and watched mesmerised as it shimmered gold. Looking at her reflection Sam realised something, she was no longer Sam Nightingale. She was Shona, Time Lady of Gallifrey.

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS in London 2005. Rose looks at her surroundings, fully understanding that nothing lasts forever and that they should make the most of the time they have left. "Our planet's gone", The Doctor said after a moment of silence. Sam and Rose look at him "it's dead. It burned like the earth. Before it's time", he added sadly. Sam was shocked by this new information as she hadn't known.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost", the Doctor replied.

"What about our people?" Sam asked surprising herself how comfortable she was with referring to the Time Lords as her people.

"They're all gone. We're the only survivors", the Doctor replied.

"Who are you people?" Rose asked

"Time Lords. Technically Shona is a Time Lady", the Doctor replied. The Doctor took Sam's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze knowing that it must be hard for her to know that their people were gone. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Do you smell chips?" Rose asked smelling the air trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah", Sam said also inhaling that chippie goodness.

"I want chips", Rose said

"Me too", Sam and the Doctor said together making them smile.

"Right then. Before you get me back into that box and before Shona disappears, chips it is. You can pay", Rose said.

"No money", the Doctor replied.

"What sort of date or you? Come on then tightwad, chips are on me", Rose said linking her arm through his. The trio walked down the road arm in arm laughing.


	5. dancing under the stars

**NicoleR85: here's the next chapter. Hope you like! **

**Thanks to Satine Gold for the follow**

**If anyone has any episode requests then let me know. From this point Sam is now Shona hence the name change. ****(This has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

Shona was still up when Rose had gone to bed. She sat in the kitchen stirring a mug of tea. The woman was preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't hear the Doctor come up behind her. Shona jumped when she realised that he was there. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump", he said apologising. The Doctor had noticed how quiet she was when they were having chips. Sure she'd laugh and smile but none of her usual spark was there. "It's ok. I was just thinking", Shona said putting the kettle on again.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked. The Doctor knew that it must still be difficult for her to get her head around the fact that the Time Lords were no longer around. Shona sighed "I was thinking about the war", she said pouring out another cup of tea "I mean I know nothing about it. It's funny I can pretty much accept that I'm a Time Lady but us being the last two? That is not so easy to accept", Shona said.

"I know this is hard for you. I should've told you sooner about it", the Doctor said putting an arm around her

"Well that's easy for you to say but with me jumping around all over the place, it's not surprising we haven't had a chance to talk about it", Shona said.

They sat and drank their tea in silence. Shona still looked a little upset so the Doctor decided that she needed cheering up. "Right come on then", the Doctor said taking her hand. He led her to the console room and started flicking switches.

"Where are we going?" Shona asked

"Dancing", the Doctor said with a smile.

"Dancing?" Shona asked confused

"Yes dancing. You need cheering up so we're going dancing. Go get changed", the Doctor said giving her a friendly push in the direction of the wardrobe.

Shona hurried to the huge wardrobe. "Dancing. Need something from dancing" she said aloud. Shona smiled when she entered the wardrobe to find a rack of dresses waiting for her. "Thank you sweetie", she said to the TARDIS. Shona flicked through the dresses till she found one that she liked. She slipped on the dark blue knee length dress. Shona glanced at herself in the mirror "up or down?" she asked the TARDIS. "Down it is", she said after the TARDIS gave her decision. Shona braided some of the pieces of hair and pinned them back. She then put on a pair on flat pumps and left the wardrobe.

The Doctor waited in the console room for Shona to come down. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Shona walked down looking absolutely stunning. "What do you think?" she asked giving a little twirl when she reached to bottom.

"You look beautiful", the Doctor said.

"Thanks", Shona said blushing slightly. She linked her am through his and they exited the TARDIS.

"How can we dance? There's no music?" Shona asked as she didn't see a band or any type of sound system. In fact it looked like there were standing in a field, no structure around for miles. The Doctor pointed his sonic and the TARDIS and soft music began to play. "Ask a silly question", she muttered. "May I have this dance?" the Doctor said offering her his hand. "You may", Shona said and took his hand. The Doctor places a hand on her waist and the start to dance.

Shona put her head on the Doctor's chest as they danced. She could here both hearts beating and smiled. The Doctor was also enjoying himself. It reminded him of their first date back on Gallifrey. One song finished and another began. The pair danced in silence to five songs before sitting down on the grass looking up at the sky. Shona laughed "what's so funny?" the Doctor asked

"This reminds me of the story we told Jabe about our first date dancing under the stars", Shona replied looking up at the sky. "I suppose it we want to make the story we told her to be true then you better propose to me in a year", she joked. The Doctor laughed but his mind went back to the day on Gallifrey where Shona disappeared.

_"You got the ring?"_ _Koschei asked Theta. He nodded pulling out a box from his pocket. _

_"Wait here and I'll take Shona to the Rotunda. I'll come back for you", Koschei said to his friend and walked off. Theta opened the box and looked at the ring. It was silver with a small diamond set into the centre of a flower. Theta went through several versions of what he wanted to say "this past year with you has been amazing. I can't think of anyone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. Shona, will you be me forever girl?" _

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Shona asked breaking the Time Lord from his thoughts.

"I'm fine", The Doctor said. Shona just looked at him

"yeah right. You don't sound fine", she said seeing right through him.

"No I'm definitely fine. In fact I couldn't be happier", The Doctor said.

"Now I find hard to believe", Shona said "there must be a million things that would make you just as happy if not happier than sitting under the stars".

"Your right there is one thing that would make me happier", The Doctor said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Shona asked.

"This", the Doctor said placing a hand on her cheek. He leant in and kissed her. It was a few moments later before they came up for air. "Wow", Shona said commenting on the kiss.

"Just wow? I think I'll have to work on that", the Doctor said.

"Well you've got 900 years to get it right. Starting from now", Shona said. She was about to lean in when she noticed her hands begin to glow. "Think will have to take a rain check on that kiss", she mumbled.

"I'll see you soon", the Doctor said moving away slightly.

"Look after Rose and don't cause too much trouble mister", Shona said.

"Trouble me?" the Doctor said pretending to be hurt by that but he was smiling. He watched as the woman he loved disappeared before him.


	6. Utopia

**Here you go. Chapter 5. **

**The Dreamer: (chapter 3) I hate having people die so I changed it. (Chapter 4) well at least now you know where River gets it from. ****(This has been reposted due to errors in setting out dialogue)**

Shona woke to the TARDIS lurching. _That's not right _she thought getting to her feet. She staggered towards the console room. The TARDIS shook when she reached the top of the stairs. Shona gave a cry as she lost her footing. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor. "I wondered when you were going to fall into my arms again", a male voice said. Shona looked up to see a face grinning down at her. She instantly knew that it was the Doctor but a different regeneration. The Doctor helped her to her feet.

"Nice to see again Shona!" a woman who was holding on to the console said.

"This is Martha", the Doctor said with one arm around Shona's waist while his other hand held the console. "Nice to meet you Martha", Shona said. The TARDIS shook again "where are we going?" Shona asked the Doctor

"End of the universe", he replied. There was a thump and the shaking stopped. "We've landed", the Doctor said.

"What's out there?" Martha asked

"I don't know", the Doctor replied. Both women exchanged a glance

"Say that again. That's rare", Martha said knowing from experience that there was very little that the Doctor didn't know.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really…go", the Doctor said seriously which made Shona concerned. Then the Doctor grinned widely like a child at Christmas.

"Before you go running of exploring, I'm going to change into something more suitable", Shona said gesturing to her clothes. She was still wearing the blue dress from her date with the Doctor.

"Nice dress" Martha commented.

"Thanks. I had a date with a very good looking guy", Shona said winking at the Doctor before heading off to the wardrobe. "Right need some comfy clothes Sweetie", she told the TARDIS. A pair of jeans, trainers, purple shirt and a black hoodie appeared. "What would I do without you?" Shona asked changing into them. She laughed at the TARDIS's reply "yeah you're right", Shona said. She went back down to the console room to find that the Doctor and Martha had already left. "So much for waiting", she muttered and left the TARDIS.

"Shona?" Jack asked recognising the black haired woman that appeared from the TARDIS.

"Sorry do I know you?" Shona asked not recognising him.

"Captain Jack Harkness", Jack said hoping his name may jog her memory.

"Nope sorry. I've never met you before", Shona said shaking her head. "My time line is all over the place, never meet people in the right order. This is probably when I first meet you", Shona explained.

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle deep in Dalek dust and he goes off without me", Jack said to Martha as they walked. Shona and the Doctor walked in front holding hands.

"You know I think you still owe me a kiss, Shona said to the Doctor.

"I owe you? If I remember correctly you were the one who had to take a rain check", the Doctor said reminding her. Shona sighed

"You're right, here", she said and kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor pulled Shona to him and kissed her passionately.

"You think I was gonna let you get away with a kiss on the cheek now did you?" he asked her smiling when they broke away. Shona shook her head blushing.

"Don't mind us", Martha said making Shona bury her head into the Doctor's chest blushing even more.

They continued walking to the till they reached the edge of a canyon. "Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown", the Doctor replied.

"There must've been some life there once judging by all those roads", Shona put in.

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time. Everything has its time and everything dies", Shona said sadly repeating what the Doctor said to Rose on Platform one when she asked him to save Cassandra.

The Doctor took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "This place must have an atmospheric shell", Jack said looking at the ink black sky "we should be frozen to death".

"Well, Martha, Shona and I maybe. Not so sure about you Jack", the Doctor said giving him a knowing look.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way", the Doctor said.

"He's not doing too badly", Jack said pointing to a man in the canyon who was running away from a group of people.

"That's a hunt!" Shona exclaimed. The four of them run along a road intercepting the man.

"We've gotta run! They're coming!" the man said as the group of people got closer. Jack fire's his gun into the air making the people stop. They turn to go back to the TARDIS but find that more of those people coming from that direction. They ran to a Silo with the new man leading the way.

The five showed the guard their teeth after being ordered to. The guards let them through after confirming that they are indeed human. In a short space of time the man, now known as Padra was reunited with his family and the Doctor discovered a rocket. After closing the door to the rocket and elderly man came up to the group looking rather excited. "The Doctor?" he asked looking at Jack

"That's me", the Doctor said. The man takes the Doctor's hand and leads him away all the while saying 'good'.

The man who'd introduced himself as Professor Yana took them all to his lab where they were greeted by a blue skinned alien. Shona looked around the lab whilst the others talked. Then she felt funny, it was the same feeling she got on Platform one.

_Professor Yana stares at the watch in his hand. Several voices echo in his mind. _

_"The TARDIS. The time vortex"_

_"Regeneration. Regeneration" _

The Doctor looked over at Shona wondering why she was so quiet. He recognised the blank look on her face.

_"The drums, the drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty"_

"Is she alright?" Martha asked as she along with everyone else had noticed that something was wrong.

"She'll be fine", the Doctor said standing by Shona.

_"Destroy him! And you will give you power to me!" _

_Professor Yana opens the watch releasing his Time Lord self. _

_~time skip~_

_"I am the Master", he whispers before electrocuting Chanto with the live cable. _

_~time skip~_

_The Master goes inside the TARDIS after being wounded by Chantho. _

_"The Master… reborn", he said flinging his arms out. He regenerates into a much younger man. _

Shona gasped as if she'd been holding her breath almost collapsed if the Doctor hadn't caught her. He scooped her up "is there anywhere she can get some rest?" the Doctor asked.

"Chan, I have a bunk you can use, tho. Chan, follow me, tho", Chantho said. The Doctor followed Chanto with Shona in his arms. "Chan, she can rest here, tho", Chantho said showing the Doctor to a small but cosy room. The Doctor placed Shona carefully on the bed.

"Thank you", he said to Chantho.

"Chan, I am happy to help, tho. Chan, may I ask what happened, tho?" Chantho asked.

"Sometimes Shona get these visions most of the time she's fine. I just don't know what she saw to make her react this way", the Doctor confessed.

"Chan, I'm sure she'll be fine after some rest, tho. Chan, Shona is lucky to have someone like you to care about her, tho", Chantho said before going back to the lab. The Doctor wanted to stay with Shona until she woke up but he had to help get that rocket launched. "I'll here when you wake up", the Doctor promised before reluctantly leaving.

Shona felt someone rub his thumb on the back of her hand "Doctor", she mumbled before she opened her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Intuition. Besides I know that you would be really worried and keep checking on me", Shona said trying to get up but the Doctor made her sit back down again.

"You shouldn't move too much after what happened", The Doctor said.

Shona opened her mouth to tell him about Yana but was interrupted by Jack who came in "they've found the TARDIS", he told them.

"Great", Shona once again trying to get out of bed.

"You stay here", The Doctor said to her sternly.

"Fine", Shona said and rolled onto her side facing away from the Doctor and Jack.

"Why won't you let her help?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Because I don't know what she saw. It's never affected her that bad before" the Doctor replied worried "let's just get this rocket launched. There will be time to talk later".

Shona lay on the bed bored. Truth be told she was glad that the Doctor had told her to stay put because she wasn't sure if she could stand to look at professor Yana not with knowing what he was going to become. She sighed and decided to sing to distract herself. Shona was part way through when the light flickered and alarms started blaring. "To hell with staying put", she said getting out of bed. She ran into the lab as Jack holds to live cables together. Jack screams as the cables electrocute him. Shona hurries over with Martha.

"I thought I told you to rest?" the Doctor said to her.

"I'm not going to rest when there's alarms blaring", Shona replied. She kneels beside Jack whilst Martha begins mouth to mouth.

"The chamber is hooked to radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked Professor Yana.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" Yana said upset to have come so far and fallen at the last hurdle.

"Oh, I don't know. Martha, Shona leave him", the Doctor said gently pulling Martha to her feet. Shona stayed where she was

"Why are you stopping her?" she asked confused. Shona got her answer in the form of Jack gasping for air which made her jump.

"Was someone kissing me?" he asked as Shona helped him to his feet.

"Professor you've got a room that no one can get in without dying? Well we've got someone who can", the Doctor said gesturing to Jack. The Doctor and Jack headed for the control room while Shona, Martha, Yana and Camtho stayed in the lab. They gathered around a computer

"Doctor are you there?" Martha asked.

"Yep. Jack's inside", the Doctor replied.

"He's still alive?" Shona asked

"Oh yes", the Doctor said.

"But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?" Yana asked.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up", Martha replied.

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Yeah he travels in the TARDIS. Shona here just pops up when and wherever", Martha said.

"But I don't have a choice of when I go or where I end up", Shona said keeping focus on the computer. She didn't want to look at Yana if she could help it.

Despite not wanting to look at the professor, Shona still found herself watching him instead of the computer. "Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?" Chantho asked when she and Martha notices something was bothering the professor.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked", Yana said pulling out a fob watch. Shona stared at it the vison coming back to her and it scared her.

Martha examined the fob watch. She took a slight step back when she recognised the engraving on the back. "I'm gonna go see if the Doctor needs me", Martha said and left the lab rather quickly. Shona backed away from the Professor as he opened the watch. A golden light flowed into him. He smiles at her before throwing a lever locking the main door. "Chan, but you've locked them in, tho", Chantho said to him not understanding what has happen to him.

"Not to worry my dear. As one door closes, another must open", Yana said throwing another switch. Both Chantho and Shona realised what he'd done.

"Chan, you have lowered the defences! The futurekind will get in, tho!" Chantho exclaimed.

"Master why are you doing this?" Shona asked wanting to stall him as she knew that he was going to electrocute Chanto.

"Shona. My sweet Shona. It is nice to see you again", Yana/Master said.

"You say that as if you know me. Who are you?" Shona asked.

"I used to be your best friend", Yana replied. Her eyes widened

"Koschei", she said "Koschei you don't have to do this. The Doctor and I can help you".

"The Doctor help me? All he's ever done is take away the one thing that meant everything to me!" the Master shouted.

"What is that one thing?" Shona asked

"You. Shona, you. I loved you but you chose him. I wanted you to be happy so I never said anything. I just stayed the loyal best friend", the Master said picking up the live cable. "If I can't have you then the Doctor can't!" the Master shouted before thrusting the cable at her. A shot rang out at the same time from behind the Master. The cable barely brushed her skin but is was enough to send her to the floor.

The Master drops the cable and staggers back. He manages to make his way to the TARDIS and yanks out the cable. At this point the Doctor burst into the room. He goes over to where Shona is "stop him", she said. But before he could make a move to the TARDIS, the Master backs in and locks the door. The Doctor pulls out his sonic but the Master has done something which rendered it useless to open the TARDIS. Jack helps Shona to her feet and she shakily goes over to the TARDIS.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed!" the Doctor begged.

"Koschei please we're the only three left. Just let us in", Shona put in. there was a bright golden light and scream. Shona knew at that moment the Master had regenerated.

"Doctor…ooh, new voice", The Master said over the speaker. He then proceeded to test out hello in different tones. "Anyway, why don't we have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!" the Master said taunting him.

"I'm asking you properly! Just stop! Just think!" the Doctor said trying one last time to get the Master to reconsider.

"Use my name", the Master said.

"Koschei. Please as my best friend just stop", Shona said.

"Sorry love that's not going to work", the Master said. Everyone in the lab heard the TARDIS engines start. Shona gets an idea, raises her hand and points it at the TARDIS. A golden glow appears and hits TARDIS as it disappears.


	7. The sound of drums

**AN - here is the next chapter in the story! sorry it took so long but i was busy with uni work. if anyone has any episodes they'd like me to do then leave it in a review or PM me.**

**The Dreamer - I hope that this chapter gives you a little more insight into how the master felt about Shona**

The TARDIS shook from whatever attempt the Doctor or Shona had done to try and stop the ship from dematerializing. While the time machine travelled through the vortex, the Master's mind wandered.

_ "Koschei __you don't have to do this. The Doctor and I can help you". _

_"The Doctor help me? All he's ever done is take away the one thing that meant everything to me!" "What is that one thing?" _

_"You. Shona, you. I loved you but you chose him. I wanted you to be happy so I never said anything. I just stayed the loyal best friend", the Master said picking up the live cable. "If I can't have you then the Doctor can't!" _

The Master was glad to see Shona again after all that time but he hated the fact that she was with the Doctor. He wished he'd said something all those years ago to her.

_Flashback_

_Koschei, Shona and Theta had become firm friends over the years at the Academy. The young Timelord started getting feelings for Shona. He didn't know that Theta had feelings for her too until one day when he asked Koschei's advice. _

_Koschei's POV_

_"Hey Koschei", Theta said coming up to him. _

_"Hey Theta what's up?" I asked._

_"Well I don't how to say this but um I kinda need some advice", Theta admitted. _

_"Ok what about?" I asked wondering what could've made him act this way._

_"There's this girl"_

_"Is she pretty?" I interrupted with a grin. _

_"She's beautiful. It's just that I have feelings for her but I don't know how to tell her" _

_"If she's that beautiful then just tell her how you feel"_

_"It's not that simple"_

_"Of course it is. Go up to her tell her how you feel and ask her on a date. You're a nice looking guy, she wouldn't say no to you. So who is it anyway?" I asked. Theta was about to reply when something caught his eye. I looked over to what he was looking at. It was Shona who was walking on the far side. I noticed the smile on Theta's face and made the connection. "That's why it's not so simple", I said. _

_"Exactly. We've friends with Shona for years and I don't want to ruin that" _

_"Just tell her how you feel. Like you said we've been friend for her for years, you won't ruin your friendship", I said but what I really wanted to say was 'don't tell her' due to the way I felt about Shona. _

_"Ok, you're right. I'll tell her", Theta said getting up. I watched him go really wishing that I hadn't told him to go ahead and tell Shona how he felt. _

_ End flashback _

The Master sighed. He'd still had hope that he might get to tell Shona how he felt even when she and Theta were together. However, his hopes where crushed when Theta told him that he was going to propose to her.

_Flashback_

_Koschei's POV_

_"I'm going to ask Shona to marry me", Theta blurted out. I started to laugh. _

_"Good one Theta", I said laughing. I stopped laughing when I saw that he was serious. "You're serious. Aren't you rushing things?"_

_"I don't think I am. I love her and I want to spent the rest of my life with her" _

_"Well I'm happy for you. Tell you what I help you set up a meeting between you and Shona", I offered. _

_"Really, you'd do that?" _

_"Of course. What are best friends for?" I said but deep down inside I was angry. _

_End flashback_

The Master sighed. _If only I'd told her when I had the chance but no it's too late. She's with him. She'll always be with him. _

Meanwhile…

"We could use some help over here!" Martha shouted. Shona hurried over to help keep the door shut from the futurekind. The Doctor uses his sonic on Jack's vortex manipulator. "It's broken. Hasn't worked for years", Jack insisted. "That's because you didn't have me", The Doctor said. He grabbed hold of Martha and Shona's hands and placed them on the vortex manipulator. They disappeared and reappeared in the 21st century.

Shona looks around at their surroundings. There are campaign posters plastered on buildings. She wanders over to one. "It can't be", she murmured after staring at it. "Found the Master", she said to the others. The Doctor, Jack and Martha joined her.

A giant screen nearby was playing the news. The four turn their attention to it when Harold Saxon appeared. "The country is sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine in fact I'd go as far to say that this country needs is a Doctor", the Master said before smiling at the camera.

Martha took them back to her flat. "Have you got a computer? Or a laptop?" The Doctor asked. He noticed Jack trying on his mobile. "Who are you talking to? You can't tell anyone we're here!" he asked.

"Trying to contact some friends, no luck though", Jack said hanging up. Martha handed over her laptop to the Doctor. Jack takes the laptop and starts looking for Saxon.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked.

"He's a Time Lord", the Doctor said simply

"What about the rest of it? Who'd call himself the Master?" Martha asked wanting to know more

"That's all you need to know Martha", Shona said looking at the window. The Doctor glanced over at her when she rubber her temples.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"It's nothing", Shona said looking at him.

"You sure?" he asked still worried. He didn't know what she saw in her vision that made her react the way she did.

"Yeah I'm sure", she replied giving him a smile before looking out the window. A commercial plays on Martha's laptop. Shona stays by the window trying not to listen to the wonderful things that were being said about the new Prime Minister.

A little later…

"But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades", Jack said from the kitchen.

"No", the Doctor said from the desk.

"Why not? It worked for me"

"Because I used a little Time Vortex to permanently lock the co-ordinates on the TARDIS. He can only go from the year 100 trillion to here", Shona said going over to stand by the desk.

"That's my girl", The Doctor said giving Shona a smile. He knew that's exactly what she'd down just before the TARDIS dematerialized. Shona returned his smile.

"Yeah but what about a little leeway?" Jack asked.

"There's probably a year and a half leeway but I'm not really sure. I've never done that with the vortex before. Never knew I could", Shona admitted.

"Even with all that time how has he managed all this?" the Doctor asked knowing exactly what the Master was like.

"I was gonna vote for him", Martha said

"Really?" Shona asked her in disbelief

"Well, it was before I met you two and I liked him", Martha admitted.

"Me too", Jack put in.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" the Doctor asked

"I dunno. He always sounded good", Martha said and started tapping. "Like you could trust him. he spoke about…I can't really remember but it was good".

"What is that?" Shona asked her indicating to Martha's tapping.

"I uh dunno. It's jus…I dunno", Martha said clearly confused about why she was tapping. A message appeared on the laptop.

**SAXON BROADCAST ON ALL CHANNELS.**

The Doctor turned on the TV. "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen…Big Ben was destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill", the Master said related clips of the alien sightings appeared while he spoke. "Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this…citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars". He nodded to someone off camera.

A video started to play of one of the 'aliens' sending the message. "People of Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship", the sphere said.

"Ooh sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane", the Master said. _Toclafane? Why do I know that? _Shona thought recognising the word but not the alien the Master named the Toclafane. "And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher, chemist and Lorry driver. And every… I don't know computer tech and medical student?" the Master said.

The Doctor glances between Shona and Martha before turning the TV around to find a bomb! They vacate the flat just as the front window explodes. "You 3 ok?" the Doctor asked helping Shona to her feet.

"I'm fine", Shona said sounding distracted. "Martha? How did he know that I'd be in your flat?" she asked.

"Sometimes you just turn up there", Martha said while dialling her phone.

"Doctor? What does she mean I just turn up at her flat? Does that happen often?" Shona asked.

"It's only happened a few times", the Doctor said knowing that she hasn't done that yet. Shona nodded in understanding at his answer. "What happened in Yana's lab?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Shona said meaning the vision and what the Master said to her before trying to electrocute her.

"Shona"

"No Doctor. I don't want to talk about it, please" Shona said determined to keep it to herself. She wasn't ready to tell the Doctor what the Master said at least not yet. The Doctor sighed but didn't pursue it any further _she'll tell me when she's ready._

"Dad! What's going on? Dad!" Martha suddenly exclaimed into her phone. "I've got to help them!" she said running to her car.

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" the Doctor said grabbing Shona's hand before dragging her over the Martha's car.

"I don't care!" Martha replied getting into the car. Jack gets in the front while the Doctor and Shona gets into the back. Martha drives recklessly down the road. She squeals around the corner causing Shona to slide over to the Doctor as she didn't get the chance to put her seat belt on. The Doctor holds on to Shona to make sure that she didn't get tossed about in the car.

"Come on Trish pick up", Martha said as her phone dialled her sister.

"Martha I can't talk right now. We made first contact did you see…." Trish said. There was a clatter which sounded like something was being dropped "What are you doing? Get off! Linda tell them!"

"What's happening?! Trish!" Martha said into the phone. "This is all your fault!" she shouted at the Doctor. Martha pulled up to her parents' house just as her mother was being lead to a van.

"Martha get out of here!" her mother shouts seeing the car. Martha throws the car into reverse as the police start shooting. The Doctor pulls Shona down shielding her from the broken glass of the back window.

"Martha we need to ditch this car", Shona said while the Doctor held onto her.

"She's right. You need to pull over now", Jack said. Martha reluctantly pulled the car over. They get out and start walking. Martha phoned called her brother and was glad when he picked up. The Doctor, Shona and Jack walked ahead while she was on the phone.

Shona's phone then rang. "Hey Clara" she said smiling as the caller ID came up with her name.

"Guess again love", the Master said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I think you have the wrong number", Shona said. The Doctor looked at her concerned.

"Don't hang up Shona. We have a lot to talk about"

"There is nothing I need to talk to you about considering you tried to blow us up", Shona snapped. The Doctor then knew exactly who she was talking to.

"I'm really sorry about that. You were the only one I didn't want to get hurt"

"I find that hard to believe considering you mentioned my job on TV. You knew I was going to be there", Shona said. She went to hang up the phone when the Master blurted out

"I'm the reason you and theta got together"

"What are you talking about?" Shona asked looking at the Doctor. He was talking on the phone to someone. There was a long pause before the Master said anything.

"Back on Gallifrey Theta asked for my advice. He wanted to know if he should tell you how he felt. I told him to go for it"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm the only one who's told you the truth. Now listen to this"

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt", Shona heard the Doctor say through the phone. She looked at him but he didn't notice. Martha and Jack did though.

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself humans they would never find me because… I was so scared"

"I know"

"All of them? But not you and our Shona, which must mean…"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything", the Doctor said. Shona couldn't help to let a few tears go.

"What did it feel like, though? Two mighty civilisations burning. Oh tell me how it felt?" the Master asked. Jack tapped the Doctor and gestured to Shona who was in tears. He looked at her and realised that the Master had Shona on the phone and that she heard everything. Shona dropped the phone and ran.

"Go after her", the Doctor said to Jack. He nodded and went after her. "What did you do?" the Doctor demanded.

"All I did was tell her the truth. She needed to know what really happened"

Shona ran ignoring Jack's calls. She managed to give him the slip and watched as he ran past. Shona waited for a few minutes to make sure he'd gone before moving. She went in the opposite direction. Shona wandered into a nearby park. She sat down on a bench and allowed the rest of the tears she held back to flow.

"Come now sweetie, don't cry" a woman said. She looked up and saw a woman with curly blonde hair. Shona tensed "don't worry Shona I'm not going to hurt you", she added sitting down next to her.

"How do you know my name?" Shona asked still tense.

"I'm a very close friend. Or I will be", the woman said. "I know what happened on the phone between you and the Master"

"How?"

"Spoilers. All you need to know is that I'm here for you if want to talk", the woman said. Shona shook her head before breaking down.

"I- I just wish that I could go back to before all of this happened. When Clara and I where living together outside of London. Back when I was a simple computer tech and I had to help Clara at least 100 times a day with one kind of computer problem or another because I don't want to feel like this. I just want to forget everything!"

"Sh it's going to be alright Shona", the woman said giving her a hug. Shona laughed through her tears.

"I basically poured my heart out to you and I don't even know your name"

"River. River Song. You really want to go back?"

"Yes I do. I want to go back to when I was normal Sam Nightingale"

"I think I can help with that. Hold on", River said taking her hand. She programmed her vortex manipulator and they vanished.

They reappeared outside a house. "This isn't my house"

"No, it's a mutual friends of ours. Amy and Rory. They also travelled with the Doctor"

"So why am I here?"

"You wanted to go back to being normal. Amy and Rory are no longer travelling with the Doctor. They've settled down here", River said.

"I take it I know them"

"Yes but with your timeline…"

"I know. It's all of the place"

"That's one thing we have in common"

"I don't know River, maybe we should go back"

"Shona I thought you wanted to be normal"

"I do but…what if the Doctor needs me? What if the Master wins?"

"Look around you", River said and Shona did so. "do you see any Toclafane? Because I don't. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"The Master didn't win"

"Exactly. So go on, I've already explained the situation to Amy and Rory. They're expecting you", River said. When Shona hesitated River said "go on. You want a normal life, so go".

Shona went up the steps. "River", she said turning around at the top.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome sweetie"

"Wait? Why do you keep using sweetie?"

"Spoilers", River said smiling before she walked down the road. Shona smiled when she realised it was herself who must've influenced River into using the word Sweetie. Shona knocked on Amy and Rory's door.


	8. the 'normal' life

**AN – I want to give a shout out to: **

**BowTiesAreCool97**

**Captain Cynthia **

**Jordan Lynn 7 **

**KatieWatsonHolmes**

**NicoleR85**

**SailorSedna052**

**Sapphire Psycho**

**Satine Gold**

**SeleneAlice**

**SkyAzusa**

**Smuzzie**

**SuperWhoLockgirl222**

**TheDoctorAllTheWay**

**TimeLadyHope**

**Windfee01**

**Cloudsomniakitty **

**For following/faving my story. Thanks so much! A very special shout out goes to The Dreamer for your reviews on every single chappie. Those messages keep me going so thank you very much! NicoleR85 – your reviews also keep me going. Wowsers this is the longest Authors Note I've ever done. Now on to the story! **

3 months later…

"Hey Shona", Mark said when he walked into the canteen.

"Hey Mark", Shona said while making herself a tea. "Do you want a tea?" she asked.

"Yes please", he replied. She nodded and got out another cup. "I know you're probably going to say no again but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice rink with me on Friday", he asked leaning against the counter.

"Friday. That's the couple's event isn't it?" Shona asked.

"Yeah but I'm not asking you to go with me as a couple but just as friends. Not that I wouldn't mind going with you as a couple…"

"Yes 'I'd love to go", Shona said interrupting his ramblings. Not that she minded of course because he was pretty cute when he rambled. _Wait cute? Do I really think that of him? _She thought surprising herself. Shona had decided not to get involved with anyone while during her 'normal life' for a few reasons. One, she wasn't sure how long she was going to be staying before jumping again. Two, it felt like cheating on the Doctor. However, after getting a lecture from Gemma a couple of days ago.

_~flash back~_

_2 days earlier…_

_"You turned him down again?" Gemma asked Shona when they were out getting a coffee on their lunch break "why?"_

_"You know why", Shona said _

_"I know you don't want to get into another relationship because of John but that's a crap excuse", Gemma said. Shona opened her mouth to speak when Gemma carried on "you and john are taking a break from each other right?" _

_"Yes but..."_

_"And you aren't married to the guy"_

_"No but…" _

_"So what's the problem? Mark is a sweet guy who happens to like you. Why do you think he kept asking?" _

_"Couldn't take no for an answer?" _

_"No because he's crazy about you. Just give him a chance", Gemma said. _

Friday came around quicker than expected for the young woman. Amy smiled at her as she skipped down the stairs. "What?" Shona asked.

"I'm glad to see you happy for once", Amy replied. She knew that the past few months had been hard on her friend what with the nightmares and having to get glasses again (**AN – due to Shona not jumping the past few months she kind of goes back to the way she was before her first 'jump' i.e. indigo eyes and glasses) **. There was a knock at the door. Shona opened it to Mark standing there.

"Hey", Mark said with a smile

"Hi", Shona replied. "I'll see you later", she said to Amy.

"Don't stay out to late!" Amy called after them. Mark opened the front passenger door for her.

"Thank you", Shona said getting in. Mark got in the driver's side and drove to the ice rink. They bought their tickets at the counter and rented a pair of skates each. "I have to confess that I've never done this before", Shona said while slipping on her skates.

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time", Mark said lacing up his own skates.

"You promise?" Shona asked.

"I promise. Let's make sure these skates are on properly", Mark said. He adjusted her skates and pretty soon they were on the ice. Shona grips Mark's arm tightly as they skate around.

"What are you doing?" Shona asked in surprise when Mark released her hold on his arm.

"You won't be able to learn hanging onto me", Mark replied. He held her hand while she shakily shuffled around. "Don't focus on your feet and lean forward slightly", he instructed. Shona nodded and focused ahead of her instead of her skates. On their 4th rotation around the rink Mark had let go of Shona's hand unbeknownst to her. He smiled as she skated still slightly wobbly but staying up right.

"You getting the hang of it", Mark said to her.

"Yeah. It's not so hard when I don't think about it", Shona said.

"And you're staying upright on your own", Mark added.

"What?" Shona asked glancing at him. It was this action was caused her to start to lose her balance. Mark tried to prevent her from falling over but Shona pulled him down as well.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked helping her up. They almost stood up when Shona slipped over again. The young woman started laughing and Mark joined in. The pair eventually got up due to the fact that they were getting cold. Shona and Mark went around the rink several times before getting off.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mark asked as they ordered a couple of hot chocolates from the café inside the rink.

"Yes I did", Shona said. They sat down at a table with their hot chocolates. "I just want to say sorry for the way I was acting towards you. You know, turning you down".

"It's ok. I shouldn't have kept asking you", Mark said.

"But still I shouldn't have acted like that. You didn't deserve it", Shona said.

"Just curious why did you agree to come this time?" Mark asked

"A friend of mine gave me a talk and made some good points", Shona said. They drank their hot chocolate in silence.

Outside the Pond's residence

"I had a great time", Shona said as they sat in the car.

"Me too", Mark said.

"My friend, the one who gave me the talk, told me you had feelings for me", Shona said after a few moments.

"Oh"

"Look I think you're a really great guy but I…" Shona trailed off.

"There's someone else"

"Yeah". There was an awkward silence in the car which Shona eventually broke by saying "can we still be friends?"

"Yeah I'd like that", Mark replied. Shona smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday", Shona getting out of the car.

"Hey!" Mark called after her

"Yeah?" Shona said turning around.

"Maybe in an alternate universe things would have been different between us", Mark joked.

"Yeah maybe", Shona replied with a laugh.

"Night Shona"

"Night Mark"

"How was your date?" Amy asked when she entered the living room.

"It was not a date, just a night out with a friend", Shona said correcting her "But it went great". The young woman said good night to Amy (Rory was at the hospital working the late shift) and headed up to bed. It was only when Shona reached the room and shut the door that the pain started.

_Why now after 3 months? _She thought as she dropped to her knees. Shona tried to call out to Amy but couldn't. She passed out as the familiar golden glow engulfed her.

**AN - not sure what to do for the next chapter. there are two options. 1 - go back to Sound of Drums episode OR 2 - do another episode first. use the poll on my profile to decide. I'll leave it up for a few weeks to see what happens. **


	9. Dino's on a spaceship

**AN – thanks to Percabeth Jackson and BlueFlame27 for following/faving the story **

**I got 2 votes on the poll, 1 for each answer so I decided to do dinosaurs on a spaceship before sending Shona back to the Sound of the Drums. Happy Holidays!**

The first thing Shona heard when she came to was the sound of waves. She sat up and immediately her hair fell in front of her eyes. "Great. Spend money on a haircut and I don't get to keep it", Shona grumbled. She pushed her hair out of her face and frowned. _Why is everything blurry? _She thought confused but then it hit her_ of course! The glasses!_ Sure enough Shona removed the glasses and her eyesight improved.

She got to her feet and looked around. Shona pocketed her glasses in her tunic and pulled her hair back into a messy bun silently thankful that she always carried around a spare band with her. _Right first thing's first figure out where I am _she thought as she began to walk along the beach. A few minutes later Shona heard something that made her heart lift.

"Teleport! Oh, I hate Teleports. Must've activated on my voice", she heard the Doctor shout. Shona smiled _that's not just any Doctor. That's my bow tie wearing Doctor! _She started to run. As she ran she saw 3 people in the distance.

"Doctor!" Shona shouted as she ran.

The Time Lord looked around when he heard someone shout his name. He noticed someone running towards him, Brian and Rory. The Doctor grinned and ran towards the person when he recognised who it was. When Shona and the Doctor reached each other, he pulled her into a massive hug.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked pulling back.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" he asked studying her face. Shona nodded

"I'm sure". At this point Rory and Brian ran up.

"Shona?" Rory said

"Hey Rory. Hey Brian. It's good to see you again", Shona said giving both men hugs. "Wait it is again right?" she asked as she wasn't sure.

"Yes it is and I'm glad you're ok. Amy was concerned she discovered that you were gone because she didn't hear you"

"I didn't mean to worry her. I did try to call out but the pain was too much. By the way where is Amy?" Shona asked noticing the red head was not with them.

"Long story", Rory replied giving the Doctor a look.

"Ok. So where are we? I heard you say something about a teleport" Shona asked.

"Well we were on a spaceship with Dinosaurs, very cool by the way, oh and spiders. Spiders in space not normal at all. Then there's the missiles which is going to hit the ship in a few hours…" Shona put a hand to his mouth to stop him talking.

"Sweetie you're rambling. You're very cute when you ramble but it doesn't answer my question. Where are we?" Shona asked removing her hand.

"I asked to the computer see the engines" the Doctor replied "you think I'm cute when I ramble?"

"Yes very. You said you wanted to see the engines? We're on a beach", Shona said confused

"A beach that is humming", Rory said feeling the ground.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked before he and Shona felt the ground.

"It is", Shona confirmed.

"Right, well, don't just stand there, you two. Dig!" the Doctor said after he and Shona got to their feet.

"What are we going to do?" Shona asked.

"We're going to look at rocks. Love a rock", the Doctor said taking Shona's hand and walking off.

"Wait! What are we supposed to dig with?" Rory asked the pair.

"Your hands?" Shona suggested. The pair clambered up the rocks. "Thanks", Shona said after the Doctor gave her a hand up.

"I don't have a Christmas list anymore", they heard Rory say to his father.

"I do!" the Doctor called to them. Rory gave him a thumbs up from where he was crouching next to his dad.

"So you have a Christmas list", Shona said while they inspected the rock wall.

"Yep. Don't you?"

"I used to but I never have any clue as to what I want. What about you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"There's only one thing I want", the Doctor replied putting his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh and what's that?" Shona asked turning her head to look at him.

"You", the Doctor replied giving her a kiss.

"You already have me", Shona said after the kiss. _Not all the time_ the Doctor thought. Shona stepped out of his arms to examine the rock wall in front of them. She pressed a section of the wall and a section opened up.

"Metal floors, computer screens in the rocks, we're still on the ship", The Doctor said after examining the engines on the screen.

"But we're on a beach", Brian said not understanding.

"The beach is part of the ship. You asked for the engine room and you got it. The entire ship powered by the waves", Shona said looking at the engines. They reminded her of tidal power generators that she learned about in school while they covered renewable energy.

"That's impossible", Brian said still not believing it.

"Fabulously impossible! Think of what we could learn from this ship if we manage to stop it being blown to pieces", the Doctor said happily putting an arm around Shona's waist.

"Plus not dying", Rory added.

"I really like not dying", Shona put in.

"Unfortunately we can't shut the engines down. It'll take too long", the Doctor said turning slightly and looking at something in the sky. Shona followed his gaze to see rather large birds approaching. She'd been distracted by the birds that she only caught the tail end of what Rory said.

"…must be a control room"

"Exactly. Now what do we do about those things that aren't Kestrels?" the Doctor said drawing the other 2 men's attention to the 'Kestrels'. They slowly turn and stare up at the sky.

"Are those Pterodactyls?" Brian asked not believing his eyes.

"Yep. On any other occasion I'd be thrilled. Exposed on a beach, less than thrilled", the Doctor said grabbing Shona's hand. They run along the beach, Brian and Rory close behind. The group increased their speed as the Pterodactyls gained on them. Thankfully there was cave up ahead which the four hurried into.

"Everyone ok?" Shona asked. Brian and Rory nodded.

"What do we do now? We can't go back out there", Brian asked.

"We go through the cave", the Doctor said. They head into the cave but stop when a thudding sound could be heard. The group backs up but between the Pterodactyl's and the thudding they didn't have anywhere to go. The Doctor stands in front of Shona as two yellow robots come into view.

"We're very cross with you!" one of them said.

"You're going straight on the naughty step!" one of the yellow robots said as they escort their prisoners.

"What's our escape plan?" Brian whispered

"Why would we want to escape?" the Doctor asked whispering back.

"They have us hostage", Brian said stating the obvious.

"They're taking us somewhere. We might learn from it", Rory put in, knowing from his past experiences from travelling with the Doctor.

"Brilliant Rory! I've missed you", the Doctor said pinching his cheeks.

"Don't do that", Rory said annoyed.

"What if they kill us?" Brian asked

"Nah these walking toasters won't kill us. Will ya rusty?" Shona asked the two robots.

"Who are you calling rusty?" the second robot asked Shona clearly annoyed.

"My girl was just pointing out the state of your paintjob", the Doctor said "and she's right. Have you seen yourself lately?" he asked. Shona smiled when he said 'my girl'.

"You try being on this ship for two millennia, see how _your_ paintwork does!" the second robot retorted.

"Don't listen to them, they're just being mean cos we captured them", the first robot said trying to calm down his counterpart. The Doctor, Shona, Rory and Brian exchanged looks as the robots argued. The four turn around when they hear a snort in front of them. Brian, Rory and Shona stare at the Triceratops standing there.

"Hello cutie-pie", the Doctor said stroking the dinosaur's nose. Shona follows his example.

"Aren't you an adorable boy?" she said softly then smiled "can I have a golf ball please Brian?" she asked. The older Williams gave her a surprised look but handed the golf ball over anyway. "You wanna play fetch huh?" she asked the dinosaur. The said dinosaur licked her face in response. Shona laughed before throwing the ball down the corridor and the triceratops ran after it.

The Doctor smiled at the exchange between the dinosaur and Shona. He knew that she must've had a vison when she asked Brian for a golf ball because how else did she know that he had one? He turned to the robots "take us to your leader", he said.

"Really?" Rory asked at his use of the most cliché line.

"To good resist", the Doctor replied taking Shona's hand as they continued walking.

"Love what you've done with the place", the Doctor said when they reached a gated entrance.

"Let him in. open the gate", a man said from behind the gate. One of the yellow robots pressed a button, opening the gate. The Doctor walks through and the gate closes behind him. Shona goes up to the gate.

"It's going to be fine", the Doctor said reassuring her. Shona nodded in response.

"He's not interested in you 3", one of the robots said.

"Look you need to learn some manners", Rory said to the robots.

"No, _you _need to learn some manners", one of the robots retorted.

"No, _YOU _DO!" Rory said getting annoyed with the bots.

"No, _YOU_ do! Mr…Manners!" the second robot put in.

"Oh shut up. You're acting like a bunch of children", Shona snapped having enough of their arguments. "Not another word", she added glaring at the bots. Shona turned to the gate and tried to listen to what was going on in the room between the mysterious man and the Doctor. However, it was quite difficult to make out what they were saying due to the piano music which was playing. The one thing she did hear made her eyes widen.

"Injure the older one", she heard the man order the bots.

"No!" Shona shouts as one of the robots shoots Brian in the arm. She and Rory go to the older Williams as he falls to the ground.

"Dad! Dad…it's alright, dad. It's ok. It's ok", Rory says attempting to reassure him while Shona gives the robots a glare.

"When this is all over I'm gonna take you walking toasters apart cog by cog and then chuck all the bits into a supernova", she threatened. The robots shifted uneasily from the glare those violet eyes gave them.

"And I'm gonna help", Rory added pulling out his medical kit from his jacket pocket. He patched up Brian's wound with an ice pack and gave him some painkillers. As soon as he was done, his phone rang.

"You're phone's ringing. In space!" Brian said surprised.

"You get used to it", Rory replied answering his phone. Shona shrugged when Brian gave her a questioning look. She jumps around between the doctor's regenerations in a golden glow so being able to use a phone in space didn't surprise her at all.

"Tell the doctor that Amy is on the phone", Rory said to Shona while he was still talking to Amy. She nods and goes to the gate.

"Doctor? Amy's on the phone", she calls and the Time Lord comes over. Rory finishes his conversation with Amy and hands it to the Doctor. He has a quick conversation with her and gives the phone back to Rory.

"Be ready", he whispers to Rory and Shona. They nod and the Doctor goes back to Solomon.

"The Doctor wants us to be ready", Rory told his dad.

"Ready for what?" Brian asked.

"My best guess is that we need be ready to run", Shona said knowing that it was the most likely option. She'd only been with him a few times and during that time running featured quite a bit. Knowing that it was the most likely option. She'd only been with him a few times and during that time running featured quite a bit. Shona got up and stood by the gate ready to go when the Doctor said so. She didn't have to wait long as he came to the gate still talking to the man.

"Don't judge me by your standards", the doctor said to Solomon, still angry at the man for injuring Brian then threatening to harm his Shona. He then opened the gate with his screwdriver "Hey, Solomon wants to see you", the doctor said to the robots. He grabs Shona's hand and they run down the corridor, Rory and Brian following.

The two Gallifraian's skid to a stop when they see the triceratops from earlier. "What are we doing?" Brian asked as he and Rory catch up.

"Just do exactly as I do!" the Doctor replied. Shona, Rory and Brian watch as the Doctor runs up some crates and jumps onto the Triceratops's back.

"Geronimo!" Shona shouts running up the crates and jumps on behind the Doctor. The Time Lord smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Come on you two!" she called to Brian and Rory. They promptly follow hers and the Doctors example.

"Go Tricey! Run like wind!" the Doctor said trying to get the dinosaur to move. But the herbivore didn't budge. All four duck down as laser bolts were being fired at them, the robots had caught up. "How do you start a triceratops?" the Doctor asked getting frustrated.

"Tricey, fetch!" Brian said throwing the remaining golf ball he had when he remembered that Shona had done that earlier. The dinosaur ran after the ball, its passengers holding for dear life.

"Woo-hoo!" The Doctor hollered while Shona laughed behind him.

"I can't believe I'm riding a dinosaur!" she shouted as they rounded a corner. Both Williams were enjoying themselves as well, judging by all the hollering. Suddenly, they were coming up to a dead end.

"Where are the brakes?!" the Doctor shouted as they didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Whoa!" all four of them yell as it seemed that the dinosaur was going to collide with the wall. Thankfully Tricey stops just short and they tumble off due to the abrupt stop. The herbivore drops the ball in front of Rory then moves away. The Doctor helps Shona to her feet. "We'll definitely have to do that again", she said having thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"I'll remember you said that. Now where are we?" the Doctor asked looking around. He spied a computer screen with an incoming message from Earth. "Hello, Earth! How are things?" the Doctor said cheerfully as Indira's face appeared.

"Doctor, the ship is coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program", she said.

"No don't do that, everything is under control here, turning around any moment. Need a bit of wiggle room on the timings…" the doctor said trying to get her to reconsider. Shona rubbed her temples as the all too familiar feeling came over her. _Not again _she thought internally groaning. She moved away from the others as the vison took hold.

"No Indira! Hey, come! Back please!" he turned around clearly annoyed "that's very bad indeed. Completely unhelpful", the Doctor said. He then noticed how upset Shona was. "What did you see?" the time lord asked softly knowing that she had seen something bad to have that expression. The only other time she had that expression was when she'd eventually told him about her vison in Yana's lab and what he'd said to her.

"I saw Tricey being killed by Solomon's bots because you refused to give him what he wanted in exchange for letting us go free", Shona said after a slight hesitation.

"What did he want?" the Doctor asked.

"He wanted Nefertiti and…" Shona swallowed "me".

"Of course I would refuse. I would never trade with your life like that or anyone else's", the Doctor said taking her hands.

"Solomon is going to be coming very soon so I'll be quick. You will let both Nefertiti and I go with him without any refusal, alright?" Shona said.

"No"

"You _have _to. I will not let an innocent creature die so that a glorified collector can prove a point. Besides I know how this all ends so trust me when I say you will save the day like you always do", Shona said whispering the last part.

"How?" the Doctor asked completely trusting her word but still not wanting to let her do it.

"Spoilers love", Shona said kissing his cheek. There was a flash of light and Solomon appeared with his two Robo lackeys. "Nefertiti and I will go with you. There will be no need to harm my friends or the triceratops", she said to the collector walking over to him. Solomon was surprised that the woman knew exactly what he was going to ask for but was even more surprised when the Doctor didn't put up a fight.

"Not going to put up a fight Doctor?" he asked

"It's Shona and Neffy's choice", he said simply. There is another flash of light and Amy, Nefertiti and Riddell appeared.

"I've already told Solomon we're gonna go with him without any fuss", Shona said to the Egyptian Queen. Nefertiti nodded and walked forward. "Don't think about it Riddell. Nefertiti and I will be fine", Shona sternly to him knowing that he won't want to let Nefertiti go. The explorer looked at her and she gave him a look, trying to tell him that everything will be fine. He seemed to get the message as he nodded in understanding. "Before I forget you'd be glad that Brian is here. Always good to have a father and son", Shona said to the Doctor before she, Nefertiti, Solomon and the two robots were teleported away.

The trio plus the robots teleport onto Solomon's ship. Solomon attempted to take off what discovered that he couldn't. "He's magnetised us. We can't move away!" the collector said angrily. Nefertiti and Shona exchange smiles.

"That's my madman", Shona said softly "always finds a way". A few minutes and several curse words from Solomon, the ship had still not budged an inch. She smiled as a flash a light appeared. When it faded it revealed the floppy haired, bow tie wearing Time Lord.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Having trouble leaving?" he asked before short circuiting the two yellow robots with a live wire. "Ship's still magnetised, couldn't bear to lose you", he added. Solomon grabs Shona, who's standing the closest to him and holds a blade to her throat.

"Release my ship Doctor, or I kill this precious little object", Solomon threatened. Shona catches Nefertiti's eye. The queen gave her a quick nod telling her she understood. In one swift movement she kicks Solomon's cane out from underneath him. Simultaneously Nefertiti hit the collector so that their combined hits sent him to the floor. The Egyptian queen picks up the weapon.

"Shona is not your possession now nor will she ever be", she said holding the point to his neck.

"The same goes for Nefertiti. Now I suggest you stay put", Shona added. The Doctor went up to the fallen collector.

"Don't mess the Egyptian Queens or my girl, Solomon. I hope you've learnt that now", he said. The Doctor straightens up and goes over to the controls.

"What are you doing?" Solomon asked unable to move due to his female ebony haired guards.

"Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship", the Doctor replied.

"So the missiles will follow this ship instead of the other one", Shona said remembering from the vision.

"Exactly. Though you could've said all that as you saw it happen before it was going to"

"I told you before honey, Spoilers", Shona countered smiling at him.

"You know I'm really starting to hate that word. Both you and River keep using it. You say one thing and when I want to you tell me more you reply with 'Spoilers'. Why can't you just tell me what happens?"

"A girl has to have some secrets, Doctor. Besides where's the fun if I tell what's going happen? It's not an adventure without some surprises", Shona said. The Doctor was about to say something when he noticed the time on his watch.

"We'll continue this later. Right now we have the issue of the missiles", he said pulling out a crystal sphere. "The thing about these missiles is that they're very literal, this is what they latch onto", the Doctor added placing the crystal sphere on the table. "One press on this and the ship is demagnetised", he said pulling out his sonic "come on you two, let's go".

The Egyptian Queen and Shona leave, the Doctor about to follow when Solomon said "whatever, you want I can get it for you, whatever object you desire".

"I have everything I could want. Did the Silurian's beg you to stop?" he asked then noticed the missiles on the computer monitor. "Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine. See how valuable they are. And they're all yours", the Doctor said. He turned around and left the ship. The Time Lord closes the gate and demagnetised Solomon's ship with his sonic.

The pond's residence

After dropping off Riddell and Nefertiti in 1902 (the Egyptian Queen had decided to stay with the game-hunter instead of going back to her time), The Doctor dropped off Rory, Amy and Brian.

"I'll see you soon ok?" Shona said giving Amy a hug.

"You better", the red head replied.

"I'll try but with my time line it's all over the place". The two women laughed.

"Take care of our raggedy man", Amy said.

"I think I'll have my work cut out for me", Shona replied smiling.

"Nah you'll be just fine. You're the only one who can keep him in line". Rory gave Shona a hug too before the Time Lord and Lady left.

'Siluria'

"I think that's the last of the Dinosaurs", Shona said a little breathless. She was pretty damn sure the Doctor's plan to get them all to a suitable home wasn't going to work. But by some miracle it did. She went to go back inside the TARDIS but the Doctor stopped her.

"Remember how you wanted to ride a dinosaur again?" he asked.

"I remember. Shame none of these are friendly enough to ride", Shona said. "What?" she asked seeing the smile on the Doctor's face.

"You're forgetting a certain triceratops with a love of tennis balls", he said pulling one out.

"Tricey?"

"Tricey", The Doctor said. Shona grinned as the herbivore lumbered up. They climbed onto the Dinosaur's back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready", Shona replied putting her arms around his waist. The Doctor threw the tennis ball and Tricey tore after it.

"GIRONIMO!" They yelled.


	10. Back to the drums

Later that day, The Doctor and Shona enter the TARDIS laughing. Shona flopped down on the chair as the Doctor flipped switches to set the TARDIS going. "Where do you want to go?" he asked sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Bed. I'm tired", she replied.

"Oh ok", the Doctor said little disappointed but understood. Shona stood up

"See you in the morning", she said and gave him a kiss.

"See you", the Doctor said.

The next morning…

Shona woke to the familiar hum of the TARDIS. She got out of bed to see her bathroom door open. The Time Lady went into the bathroom to find a bath already full of warm bubbly water. "Thanks sweetie", she said slipping out of her pyjamas and into the tub. 20 minutes later Shona got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Wandering back into her room, she saw that the TARDIS had once again laid out some clothes for her. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the time machine. Her smile fell when she saw what she had picked out. Shona recognised the clothes as the very same ones she wore at the end of the universe. "Come on Sweetie can't you give me anything else? Please?" she asked. The response hum sounded to Shona like a 'no'.

"This is your way of telling me that I've got to face what happens?"

'Yes'. Shona sighed "any hints of what to expect?" She rolled her eyes at the TARDIS's response.

'Spoilers'

"River has been teaching you bad habits. If you say I don't have a choice then I believe you", Shona said. She reluctantly got dressed in the clothes "just look after the Doctor for me ok? You know he'll get into trouble without me". Shona tied her hair back and left the room. She walked slowly down the corridor not in any hurry. She knew that she'd be going soon so there really wasn't much point doing anything. Shona's instinct seemed to be correct as a golden glow appeared around her. She closed her eyes as the pain began.

"Ugh", Shona groaned sitting up. She was back in the TARDIS but something was very wrong. The whole interior of the corridor was bathed in a blood red light. Shona pushed herself up from the floor but a piecing pain forced her back down again. It felt like the same pain when she first jumped but much worse. She felt like somebody had torn pieces out of her.

The Time Lady wasn't sure how long she laid there but it felt like an eternity. She wondered if anyone was going to find her. _Most likely to be the Master _she thought. However, Shona couldn't help but silently pray for the Doctor to find her. _Please find me, Theta please. _

**_Please find me, Theta please._** The Doctor stopped in the corridor when he heard Shona's voice in his mind.

**_Shona! Where are you? _**He replied glad to hear her. Shona's eye's widened when she heard his voice reply. _Didn't know I could do that. Cool _she thought smiling but then her face screwed up in pain.

**_TARDIS _**she thought as hard as she could but she wasn't sure if it was enough. Shona could only hope that the Doctor heard her.**_ Just listen. _**

The Doctor ran down a corridor towards the source of the sound. He knew it was the TARDIS and he knew that's where Shona was. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS to find it completely changed. "What has the Master done to it?" Martha asked.

"He's made a paradox machine", the Doctor replied. He didn't see Shona when he opened the door but she said that she was in here.

"Doctor!" Jack called from another part. The Time Lord went around the console and down the corridor to where Jack was helping Shona to her feet. The Doctor gave her a hug.

"What's happened to her?" she whispered leaning into him.

"Master turned her into a paradox machine"

"That's why it feels like pieces of me are missing", Shona mumbled. Jack and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"Let's get you out of here", The Doctor said leading her back into the console room where Martha was. Then all 4 of them left the very ill TARDIS behind.

"You got a plan to stop the Master?" Shona asked. She felt slightly better now that they were out of the TARDIS and was able to walk on her own.

"I put this key around his neck. It'll cancel out his perception and everyone will see him for who he really is. If they stop me then you've all got keys", the Doctor said explaining the plan.

"I don't have a key", Shona said.

"I didn't make you one because I didn't think you'd be here", the doctor said

"Really? That's a poor excuse. You know my timeline is all over the place", Shona said not believing him. Then she realised "you were going to send me away if I showed up weren't you? To keep me safe?" The Doctor was going to say something but Shona just carried on "I disappeared on you because I couldn't handle it. Now I can and you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm gonna see it through whether you like it or not", Shona said "besides even if you do send me away then I'll get my friend to bring me back", she added.

"Your friend?" the doctor asked

"Spoilers", Shona replied with a small smile. "Now are we going to do this or what?" she asked. The Doctor sighed and handed her a key.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong, Jack will get you and Martha out. Got it", he said firmly as he was determined not to lose either of them to the Master, Shona especially due to their past friendship. Jack, Martha and Shona put on their keys. The Doctor kept his in his hand so it was easier to put around the Master.

They crept along the corridor sticking to the shadows and made their way into the flight deck. Shona held onto the Doctor's hand as they walked. The four of them slowly made their way around the room to be as close as they could to the Master. Shona tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand when the Master looked right at her.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane", President Winters said to rest of the room. Several Toclafane rise up into the air. The President proceeds to introduce himself to the alien visitors to start the process of making them 'friends' to the people of Earth. However, the metal spheres weren't interested in making conversation with the President as they kept asking for the Master. Shona tensed as the Master revealed himself for who he truly was. Her grip tightened on the Doctor's hand as the nightmares that had plagued her came flooding back. The memories had almost made her miss the Toclafane killing the President. Emphasis on almost. The Doctor could see that there was no way to stop the Master without being caught so he made his choice. It wasn't one that Shona was going to like and he knew that she would probably hate him but that was something he could live with if it meant keeping her safe.

"**_Forgive me"_****,** the Doctor said to her mentally before kissing her. Shona's eyes widen when she realised that he'd given her some of his vortex energy through the kiss. She had been taken by surprise that she couldn't stop the Doctor from doing what he did next. He rushed at the Master. Shona clenched her fists as he was grabbed by two guards but she didn't move. She nearly doubled over as the pain started if it wasn't for Jack and Martha holding her up.

"We meet at last Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" the Master said to the Doctor sounding pretty happy.

"You have to stop this now!" the Doctor shouted wanting to keep the other time lord's attention on him in order to give Shona as much time as he could. Unbeknownst to him, the said woman was fighting the fire that was growing inside due to the little jump start.

Shona watched the exchange between her two friends while simultaneously fighting the forces threatening to make her jump. It wasn't easy as for every second she fought the pain and fire increased. When it came to the point where the pain just seemed to block everything out she knew that she couldn't fight anymore. "Let me go", she said quietly to Jack and Martha. They did so but reluctantly. Shona closed her eyes and surrendered to the vortex.

~time vortex~

Shona relaxed as she fell through the vortex like she did whenever she jumped. The young woman had surprised herself on how quickly she'd adapted to this quite hectic lifestyle. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her middle, similar to the one she felt in the TARDIS when it was a paradox machine. Then Shona was falling at a faster more uncontrollable speed. "Doctor!" she yelled as she fell.

**AN - cliffhanger! will try and get the next part up tomorrow if i can. **


End file.
